Omedetoo, ojiisan!
by KL Corregio
Summary: O tempo passa para todos. Pra eles não foi diferente. A vida passam diante de nós sem se quer percebemos e temos que aprender a amar aquilo que nos é dado.


**Titulo da fics: **Omedetoo, ojii-san!

**Anime: **Naruto

**Autoria: **Hatake KaguraLari

**Shipper: **Hatake Kakashi e Haruno Sakura

**Direitos Autorais: **Personagens pertencem ao tio Kishimoto. Peguei eles emprestados pra homenagear o niver do meu marido(XD). Parabéns, Kakashi! \o/

**Gênero: **Romance

**Censura: **Como eu sempre digo: Cada um sabe o que lê U.U

**Beta Reader: **Ninguém betou, então desculpem pelos erros de português .-.

**Capítulos: **Único

**Sinopse: **O tempo passa para todos. Pra eles não foi diferente. A vida passam diante de nós sem se quer percebemos e temos que aprender a amar aquilo que nos é dado.

**N/A: **Dia 15 de Setembro. Não sei se vocês sabem mas hoje é aniversário de um grande personagem do Naruto: Hatake Kakashi. A algum tempo eu estava querendo escrever uma KakaSaku e não pude deixar passar essa oportunidade. Essa fanfics foi feita com muito carinho para meu personagem preferido. Primeira KakaSaku, espero que gostem.

* * *

Era uma tarde quente em Konoha. O sol se punha. O céu estava em tons de laranja, amarelo e rosa. A grama verde estava levemente molhada, pela chuva rápida que havia caído no fim da manha. Kakashi estava atrasado. Tudo absolutamente normal.

Sakura o esperava em frente ao prédio onde morava. O tempo passava e os hábitos de seu ex-sensei não mudavam.

A anos Sakura não era a garotinha que corria atrás de Uchiha Sasuke. Seu corpo definido por anos de treino, sem deixar de ser feminino. O belo rosto maduro, no entanto sem nenhuma marca. Os cabelos rosados pouco abaixo do ombro. Os olhos cor de esmeralda que a muito tempo deixaram de expressar todas suas emoções. A menina crescera e se tornara mulher. Uma mulher forte e independente.

Na verdade, a anos que Uchiha Sasuke estava morto. Aquele fato ainda lhe causava certa tristeza. Ela, Naruto e Kakashi por muito tempo lutaram para trazer o Uchiha de volta em vão.

Quando Naruto finalmente trouxe Sasuke de volta a vila, não foi um motivo de alegria, como a rosada pensava. Depois de uma luta grandiosa com Naruto, o ultimo sobrevivente do Clã Uchiha estava seriamente ferido e havia sido carregado pelo loiro de volta a vila. Sasuke não resistiu. Morreu uma semana depois, deixando uma enorme ferida no peito dos três antigos membros do time sete.

Fora difícil se reconstruir depois dessa perda. Mas a vida continuava e não era só ela que sentia aquela dor. Com muito esforço e união e com o passar dos anos, a dor da perda foi diminuindo, até se tornar apenas saudade dos tempos que não voltavam.

Uma brisa repentina tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Kakashi estava parado em sua frente, com um sorriso sem graça por de baixo da mascara.

-Atrasado -foi a única coisa que ela disse. Ele abriu a boca para dar uma de suas desculpas esfarapadas, que a rosada já sabia de cor. -Nem tente -cortou e riu. Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente e riu também, começando a caminhar em direção de um dos bares de Konoha ao lado da rosada.

Foram conversando sobre a ultima missão do Hatake. Há algum tempo, com a aposentadoria de Tsunade, Sakura assumiu o posto de chefe do hospital de Konoha e já não saia em tantas missões.

Logo que chegaram ao bar se dirigiram à mesa onde estavam alguns de seus antigos amigos: Kiba e a esposa, aproveitando um momento de folga dos filhos, o mais velho em missão e o mais novo com Hana. Chouji, conversando com Kiba. Lee, contando com entusiasmo como seus pupilos estavam fortes e tinha o fogo da juventude aceso em sua veias para Gai. Temari e Shikamaru, discutindo, alheios aos outros, como sempre faziam. Tsunade, segurando um copo e escutando desinteressada a conversa da esposa de Kiba com Ino.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Ino e Kakashi ao seu lado. Algum tempo depois Shizune e Genma entraram, se juntando a eles.

Conversa vai, sakê vem. Gai e Lee saíram correndo do bar, em alguma aposta doida. Algumas horas depois Temari e Shikamaru se despediram, o Nara sairia em missão pela manhã. Ino, fraca pra bebida, foi carregada pra casa por Choji.

-Sakura-san, os boatos que circulam por Kohona são verdade?-perguntou de repente a esposa de Kiba, Sakura não lembrava seu nome, no meio da conversa entre elas, Tsunade e Shizune.

-Que boatos? -perguntou Sakura, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sobre você e o Kakashi-senpai -esclareceu a mulher, um pouco hesitante.

Sakura riu. Tsunade respondeu:

-Sinceramente, Haruka, os povo de Konoha, com toda essa paz reinando, não tem mais o que fazer e ficam inventando historia.

-Mas Sakura-san e Kakashi-senpai parecem tão íntimos -argumentou ela.

-E somos! -respondeu Sakura -Seria quase impossível não sermos depois de tudo que eu, ele e Naruto passamos juntos.

-Mesmo assim -continuou, em tom insinuativo -Não é difícil ver os dois andando sozinhos por ai, saindo juntos, indo em missões...Sem o Naruto-sama...

-Naruto é o Hokage de Konoha e tem esposa e filhos. -cortou Sakura.

Haruka ia continuar a argumentar, mas foi cortada por Shizune:

-Haruka, acho que você já esta sento petulante insistindo nesse assunto. Sakura já respondeu sua pergunta.

A mulher se calou e pediram outra rodada sakê. Conversou por mais um tempo com Tsunade e Shizune e se despediu.

Antes de sair do bar, porem, deu uma olhada para onde estava Kakashi. O shinobi a olhava. Ela sorriu pra ele e saiu, indo para seu apartamento, no segundo andar de um prédio um pouco afastado do centro comercial de Konoha.

Chegou em frente a porta e pegou a chave dentro de uma bolsinha que levava consigo e abriu a porta. Entrou e tirou os sapatos, logo sentindo as mãos quentes do homem de cabelos prateados enlaçarem sua cintura e escutando a porta bater.

-Esta atrasado -disse ela, suspirando ao sentir o tecido da mascara roçar seu pescoço.

-Não. -respondeu, abaixando a mascara-Não estou não. -afundou o rosto no pescoço dela.

A resposta de Sakura foi um gemido.

Ela não se lembrava exatamente como foi que as saídas como amigos se toraram noites como amantes. Kakahsi foi seu principal apoio quando estava destruída pela perda de Sasuke e ela o ajudou a sair da vida de missão em missão em que ele se encontrava, tentando talvez se matar em uma delas, esquecer suas falhas, como mestre e passadas.

Sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado em direção ao quarto. O apartamento estava totalmente na penumbra. Mas ele não precisava de luz. Sabia o caminho feito centenas de vezes de cor. As roupas de ambos foram sendo deixadas pelo caminho enquanto se beijavam seguidas vezes.

Sakura só sabia que Kakashi havia salvo ela, da mesma forma que ela salvara ele. Aquele relacionamento não assumido era algo essencial para os dois. Se amavam, apesar de nunca terem dito isso em palavras ambos sabiam que sim. Os boatos sobre os dois rondavam Konoha inteiro e eles apenas os ignoravam.

O corpo de Kakashi deitou-se sobre o seu. O gemido que soltou ao senti-lo em si morreu na boca dele.

Era algo só deles. Nem mesmo os amigos mais íntimos disconfiavam que os dois realmente tinham algo, apesar de todas as expeculações. Eles não escondiam. Apenas não divulgavam e eram discretos.

Ele a abraçou e ela se aconchegou nos braços dele, deitada de lado. O sono pesava em suas pálpebras e logo dormiu.

Quando acordou sentiu o olho negro aberto, encarando-a. Não sabia se ele ao menos havia dormido ou se passara o tempo todo velando seu sono. Ela sorriu pra ele e ele correspondeu. Olhou o relogio em cima do criado mudo, marcava 05:00 do dia 15 de setembro.

-Parabéns, vovô -parabenizou-o, marota.

Ele olhou também para o relógio e resmungou:

-Vovô é o cacete!

-Oras, Kakashi, não precisa se envergonhar da sua idade! -continuou, rindo -Não é qualquer ninja que chaga inteiro aos cinquentão!

-Quarenta e nova! -corrigiu irritado.

Ela riu e o beijou em um leve encostar de lábios.

-Quarenta e nova, cinquenta, é quase a mesma coisa, vovô! -provocou , sentando-se na cama. Ia se levantar e tomar banho, em uma hora e meia tinha que estar no hospital.

Sentiu seu braço ser puxado e caiu na cama, com Kakashi em sob si.

-Vou te mostrar quem é o vovô! -rosnou, malicioso.

-Orgulho ferido, Hatake? -perguntou ela, rindo.

-Cala a boca! -mandou. Quando ela ia protestar, ele mesmo tratou de cala-la.

Cento, no momento tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. O hospital podia esperar.


End file.
